1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter indicator face that provides relative airspeed and relative direction of airflow with respect to a sensing probe.
2. Prior Art
Cross wind sensors, that is, sensors which provide information that can be used for determining the speed of the wind in two orthogonal directions, are well known in the art, and for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,811 illustrates such a probe. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,811 the airspeed in two orthogonal directions is being indicated. It has been well known to obtain airspeed components in two orthogonal directions being measured, and then resolve these values and arrive at a resultant direction with respect to a reference line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,709 issued to David L. Green on Aug. 30, 1977 for a Omnidirectional Speed Cockpit Display. The display utilizes cross bars and separate pointers which move in orthogonal directions to indicate relative speed in such directions. In one form a pointer operating along a vertical scale indicates the vector sum of the airspeed, which sum is also displayed in the present device with one rotating needle pointer.